seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight of Zhentil Keep
Knight of Zhentil Keep Zhent Knights are responsible for leading the fighting force of Zhentil Keep. They have sworn an oath to serve and protect Zhentil Keep. Only the best and brightest soldiers get invited to their ranks. Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +5 Alignment: any Skills: Diplomacy 1 ranks or Intimidate 3 ranks , Ride 5 ranks , Feats: Mounted Combat , Combat Expertise Special: Membership in the Zhent Army Hit die d10 Skill points 2 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Zhent knights gain proficiency with tower shields. Survivor (Ex): Having survived multiple calamities and many dangerous situations, he has a strong will and belief in his own survival. A Zhent Knight gains a +2 morale bonus on will saves. Enforce Courage (Su): '''This ability has the same effect as the bard ability “Inspire Courage” yet is achieved through means of fear and intimidation. Quite simply a Zhent Knights men are more afraid of their leader than they are of the enemy. To be affected, an ally must be able to hear the knight speak. The effect lasts for as long as the ally hears the knight speak and for 5 rounds thereafter. While speaking, the knight can fight but cannot cast spells, activate magic items by spell completion (such as scrolls), or activate magic items by magic word (such as wands). Affected allies receive a +2 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 morale bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. At 1st level, a knight may use this ability once per day; at 3rd level, she may use it twice per day. '''Fighter Feat Fear (Su): Once per day as a standard action, a knight of 3rd level or higher can evoke a fear effect (DC 10 + the knight's class level + the knight's Cha modifier) as the spell fear, using her class level as the caster level. Her allies are immune to the effect. Wingspur’s Champion: A knight of 4th level or higher obtains a tattoo of Tarek Wingspur’s Sigil. While this tattoo is visible, he gains a +4 morale bonus on intimidate checks. 1/day as an immediate action, a zhent knight bearing Wingspur’s Champion tattoo, can fight through damage. They gain a Fortitude Save (DC = damage dealt) to ignore the damage from a single melee, ranged or magic attack. The attack must be one that deals Hit point damage. Success on the save means that the attack is completely negated. Failure indicates that the Knight takes half damage. Final Stand (Su): Once per day, a 5th-level Zhent knight can inspire his troops to a heroic effort, temporarily increasing their vitality. All allies within 10 feet of the knight gain 2d10 temporary hit points. This ability affects a number of creatures equal to the knight's class level + her Charisma modifier and lasts an equal number of rounds. Advancement Class skills Bluff, Climb, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge local, Profession, Ride, Swim Category:House Rules Category:Knight of Zhentil Keep